Recent attention to “green” generation of energy has produced a variety of new processes and refinements of existing methods for providing electrical power. However, many renewable energy sources (e.g., solar power and wind power) may be only intermittently available, thus possibly requiring substantial storage capacity in order to provide electricity on demand. Even continuously-available power sources (e.g., nuclear) may benefit from electrical storage allowing intermittent peak loading in excess of continuously-available average capacity. Existing batteries for these purposes can be expensive, especially on a lifetime basis (considering limited cycle lifetimes).
Further, existing batteries may have energy densities substantially below those of fossil fuels, thus motivating continued primary use of hydrocarbon fuels for personal transport despite known negative effects of the use of hydrocarbons for such purposes Improved battery technology could enable more widespread use of electric vehicles and “green” power generation.